Teen Titans: The Rose Contracts
by KhajiitHasWares
Summary: Takes place right after 'Trouble in Tokyo'. Slade's daughter comes to Jump City seeking revenge for her father's death. A series of murders are committed and the Titans need to find the culprit. Also, Beast Boy meets a girl. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

She sat on the train, awaiting arrival into Jump City. Rose Wilson was a pretty girl of about seventeen years old, with beautiful snow-white hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the build of a gymnast, due to the years of training she had invested in her life. Her father had died here, at the hands of a team of misfits called the Teen Titans. She understood he was an evil man and probably deserved it, but she didn't care. They had tampered with her family and for that, they had to pay. She had made an obsessive hobby of studying the Titans since her father died, had done as much research on their pasts, their powers and their faults as she could. The day he had died, the battle had been recorded on a hidden camera in his now destroyed lair, and the footage that was miraculously found, had been sent to her by Wintergreen, which allowed her to piece together the information needed to analyze which members of the Titans were most directly the cause of his death. She understood a girl named Terra had indeed been the assailant in this situation. She was the first target above all others. She also understood Terra's betrayal of her father wouldn't have come about if it wasn't for the youngest member of the team, Beast Boy, a shapeshifter. She watched the footage on her phone and saw the pathetic green boy plead with the stupid girl, watched her destroy Slade with the very lair he had called home. The very sight of it all made her eyes sting and her chest ache. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned the phone off, unable to watch anymore.

"Now arriving to Jump City," The voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Rose wiped her eyes on her sleeve and proceeded to gather up her belongings. She placed her phone in her pocket and stood up, slinging her knapsack over her shoulder, grabbing onto a railing of the train to keep herself steady. Within five minutes, she was walking off the train, towards Wintergreen, her father's butler. He greeted her with the loving embrace of an uncle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, concern noticeable in his old feeble voice.

Rose stared up into the man's eyes.

"More than anything," She replied, defiantly.

Wintergreen nodded sadly. He lead her to a limousine, destined to take them to her father's old mansion. The driver opened the back door for the young girl, who entered the limo without a word of thanks and she settled into her seat as Wintergreen settled into the seat next to her. When Slade had died, Wintergreen and Rose were the sole heirs of his fortune. Wintergreen had been very appreciative of this but felt Rose deserved all of it, seeing as she was his daughter. He looked over at his young 'niece' and studied her with his old eyes. He had decided, for the sake of her father, that he would help her as much as he could.

"How do you plan on dismantling the Titans?" He asked, eager to hear her plan.

Rose didn't answer right away. She stared out the window of the limo, studying the city's many buildings. Then she turned and looked her father's old friend in the eyes.

"I don't know, yet," She replied. "I'm thinking of saving the Titans for last, though. I'm going to kill everyone who got in his way, starting with that Terra girl,"

Wintergreen nodded.

"Your father would be very grateful to you, Rose," Said Wintergreen, sadness filling his voice. "He always prided himself in his work,"

Rose placed her hand over Wintergreen's.

"It's going to be okay," Whispered Rose, compassionately. "I know you knew him better than I did, but I will avenge him,"

Wintergreen, feeling tears come about, wiped his eyes on his sleeve. A few minutes passed, and the limo had arrived at the mansion. Rose exited the limo, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and studied the grounds with one hand above her eyes, blocking out the sun.

"This place is amazing," She gasped.

"Yes, this place was your father's pride and joy," Chuckled Wintergreen, amused by the young girl's wonder. "Your father was a very successful man,"

Rose stared from the mansion, to the bountiful gardens surrounding the sides of the main entrance, to the wonderful green house positioned on the side of the mansion.

"Allow me to show you inside?" Asked Wintergreen.

Rose nodded eagerly. They entered the mansion into a great hall filled with pottery, portraits, and various animal skins from Slade's hunting days. She marveled at a tiger pelt, made into a rug on the floor by a beautifully crafted fireplace. She stared around the large hall in wonder, trying to take everything in. Suddenly, a flawlessly crafted bookcase caught her eye. She walked up to it and began to study the many tomes upon it's shelves. Wintergreen walked up beside her.

"Let me show you something," He said simply, pulling out the third book on the second shelf.

The bookcase made a noise like grinding stone and started to move sideways, revealing a secret door made of metal. Rose stared in wonder as Wintergreen pushed his hand into a scanner located at the side of the door. The door slid apart, revealing a large armory filled with various weaponry. Rose walked in, mouth agape, and studied the multiple weapons. There were large swords, daggers, machine guns, sniper rifles, just about every weapon in existence. Something caught her eye in the center of the room in a large display case. She walked towards it and studied her father's signature armor. She stared in wonder at the armor, taking in the fact that her father had worn this particular armor when at 'work'. Wintergreen smiled at her curiosity.

"Not long before he passed, your father arranged for a special suit of armor to be made just for you," Said Wintergreen, beckoning her to follow him. They walked towards a special display case covered by a sheet. Wintergreen pulled the sheet off, revealing a new costume, specially made for Slade's daughter. The design was quite similar to Robin's apprentice uniform, but not entirely. One half of the torso was black and the other was blue, as opposed to the beige on Robin's. The mask was also different and would only be covering the upper part of her face. She stared at the uniform, a mad glint in her eyes.

* * *

 **Well, there's the prologue. I was working on a different story, but kinda shelved the idea for now. Anyways, how much of a threat will Slade's daughter prove to be to the Titans? Keep reading to find out and remember to R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG 'DOKI DOKI MORNING' BY BABYMETAL!**

 **Author's Note: Regarding songs in this fic, wait for the *(Song starts here).**

* * *

 **(Song starts here)**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Good Morning. Wake up!_

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Good Morning. Wake up!_  
 _A thump-thump-beating morning._

The time was 8:00am. Beast Boy launched his fist onto the alarm clock, silencing it. He jumped out of bed, grinning ear to ear. It was the Titan's last day in Tokyo and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest. He ran to his suitcase, retrieving clean clothes for the day. He settled on a collared Polo shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Once dressed, he ran out of his bedroom, eager to see who else was awake. At this time, a certain empath had already been awake for two hours. She sat in her room on her bed reading an interesting book she had acquired two days ago on dark magic and witchcraft. A lot of it was nonsense, of course, but it didn't take away from the fascination of it all. Raven smiled to herself as she drank her tea, finding the ignorance towards magic quite amusing. She proceeded to read two more pages before deciding to go find more bookstores. After all, it was their last day here. Closing her book, Raven stood up and, carrying her cup of tea, exited her room. Bad idea. As she exited the room, she turned to her left and saw Beast Boy walking down the hall towards her, a noticeable hop in his step. Raven rubbed her temples in agitation. In Raven's opinion, Beast Boy had been nothing but insufferable this whole trip. Raven stared at the changeling as he stopped in front on her, that goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Raven! What are you up to today?" He asked, happily.

Raven stared at him, warily. That stupid grin would be the death of her one day.

 _"Okay, so he may be annoying, but he's still cute,"_ Thought Raven, who slapped herself mentally immediately afterwards.

"Going for a walk," She replied in her monotone.

She turned and began to walk away from Beast Boy, who quickened his pace so he was walking alongside her.

"Is everyone else up yet?" He asked.

Raven stared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know," She replied.

Beast Boy's ears drooped as a realization hit him. Even if they were awake, Cyborg would want to go eat at the buffet while Rob and Star were off doing romantic things. Beast Boy shuddered at the thought. He turned to look at the empath once more.

"Well, would you like company?" He asked.

Raven looked at the boy, considering him. Inside her head, Raven was having an emotional battle with one of her emoticlones.

" _Take him with you!"_

 _"No, he's annoying,"_

 _"Awh, but he's so cute!"_

 _"Shut up, you don't mean that!"_

 _"Yes I do, I mean look at those cute ears and don't even get me started on that little fang!"_

 _"I'm gonna gag,"_

 _"Just take him with you, I'm sure you'll have fun!"_

 _"No, he's been nothing but a massive pain in the backside this whole trip,"_

 _"Awh, he's just excited, it's not everyday you go to Japan, you know?"_

 _"You're right, it's not everyday I get to be away from Beast Boy for more than ten minutes,"_

 _"Awh, don't think that way!"_

 _"Why don't you go away, Passion?"_

 _"Only if you give him a chance! Take him with you! You won't regret it!"_

Raven was staring at Beast Boy with a blank expression. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably under Raven's vacant gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Uh, Rae?" He asked.

Raven shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Uhm, sure," She said, in her monotone.

Beast Boy smiled cheerfully while Raven sighed. They walked side by side down the hall towards the lobby of the hotel.

"Why aren't you off chasing girls?" Asked Raven, only feeling slightly curious for the answer.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, after the last few days I think I need to settle down," He joked, recalling the ink cat girl.

Raven nodded, feeling slightly amused with his answer. Beast Boy then decided to ask her a question.

"Why are you going to look for more bookstores? Didn't you find them all already?" He laughed.

Raven narrowed her eyes at his chuckle.

"I don't know, I was too busy fighting for my life," She replied, dryly.

"Oh, yeah," Said Beast Boy, recalling the other ink creations that were chasing the Titans.

The entered the lobby, where the man at the check-in counter was the only living soul in the room, save for Beast Boy and Raven. Raven gave the man a curt nod while Beast Boy waved, a grin on his face. Raven scowled at her green friend.

"What?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious all the time?" She asked.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. Raven sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget I said anything," She said.

Five minutes later, the conversation forgotten, Beast Boy and Raven were walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo, scanning the stores for any signs of books. Beast Boy then took notice of a bookstore. He tapped Raven on the shoulder and pointed to the store.

"Already been there," She replied, without even looking at the store.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. As much as he enjoyed Raven's company, searching Tokyo for book stores wasn't his idea of a fun final adventure in Tokyo. Beast Boy decided to try and strike up a conversation with the young introvert.

"So, what do you think of Robin and Starfire hooking up?" He asked, casually.

"It's about time," She replied, seemingly bored with the question.

"I know, right?" Chuckled Beast Boy.

Everyone on the team had known Robin and Starfire had feelings for each other, except for Robin and Starfire of course. The two kept walking through the crowded streets for what seemed like ten minutes but was actually two. Without an unvisited bookstore in sight, Beast Boy noticed his stomach begin to growl.

"Can we stop somewhere for breakfast?" He asked.

Raven stopped and turned to look at Beast Boy, who had his hands over his stomach. Raven then noticed her own stomach growling and looked down at it.

"Yes," She replied.

The two found a reasonable restaurant and ordered their breakfast. While waiting, Beast Boy began to drum his fingers on the table, much to Raven's annoyance. She sat opposite him, arms crossed. Her eye began to twitch as Passion started talking to her.

 _"Aren't you glad you went with this cutie?"_

 _"Oh, I'm overjoyed,"_

 _"Just look at him, Raven,"_

Raven reluctantly looked at the green boy in front of her, who's attention was elsewhere. Raven stared at him for a moment or two before he turned his attention back to her. Their eyes locked and Raven looked away, face reddening.

 _"I hate you, Passion,"_

 _"Why? Because you lurveee him?"_

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples.

 _"Why is today so weird?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You know damn well what I mean!"_

 _"Oh, your feelings for Beast Boy?"_

 _"Okay, they are NOT feelings. I just happen to find him strangely attractive,"_

 _"Yeah, sureee,"_

 _"Do you want to get locked away with Rage?"_

Raven shook her head, ridding herself of the pointless conversation, when their food arrived. After eating, Beast Boy and Raven exited the restaurant, bellies full.

"Well, do you wanna continue looking for your bookstore?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven thought about it for a moment. She had visited at least five bookstores since they visited. She supposed she had seen enough. She shook her head then looked at Beast Boy.

"Want to just go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure," He replied.

The two set off down the street. Beast Boy shot a quick unnoticed glance at Raven. Like her current inner battle with Passion, Beast Boy was having his own internal struggle.

 _"Man, that was weird. That awkward eye-contact in the restaurant,"_ He thought to himself. _"I can't complain, though. Raven has beautiful eyes,"_

His eyes widened at the thought that just went through his head. This, however, went noticed. Raven glanced at Beast Boy.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, a blank expression on his face.

 _"Oh, jeez, what do I say?"_ Thought Beast Boy.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something," Replied Beast Boy, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I wasn't aware you could do that," Smirked Raven, playfully.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her and Raven gave him a small smile. As they walked, Beast Boy accidentally brushed his hand against Raven's. The two looked away from each other, blushing furiously. As they walked, neither took notice of the chair they passed that just so happened to have been engulfed by a black aura and cracked in half. Well, Beast Boy didn't. Raven glanced over her shoulder, wide-eyed at the chair.

 _"This might be a serious problem,"_ She thought to herself.

 _"Or a blessing,"_

 _"Shut up, Passion,"_

Beast Boy stared away from Raven, hand still tingling.

 _"Oh, man, that was weird. Today is weird,"_ Beast Boy thought about it for a moment. _"Tokyo is weird,"_

After walking for fifteen minutes, the two reached a nice little forest, complete with a lake. Beast Boy walked over to the edge and sat down, stretching out his legs. Raven joined him in her lotus position. He stared out at the lake, a smile on his face. Fish could be seen jumping in and out of the clear water. Beast Boy looked over at Raven, who was enjoying the scenery.

"How did you like Tokyo?" He asked.

"Other than the Brushogun incident, it was rather enjoyable," Said Raven, dryly.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven.

"I liked it, too," He sighed. "It's sad we've gotta leave it behind,"

Raven hovered lower until she was sitting in the grass next to the green Titan.

"We could always come back, you know," She suggested.

Beast Boy turned his attention to the sky.

"Yeah, I guess," He replied.

"Jump City needs the Teen Titans anyways," Said Raven with a small smile.

"You're right," He chuckled.

After that, they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Passion decided to take advantage of the silence.

 _"Here's your chance, Raven, kiss him!"_

Raven's inner eyes widened.

 _"Don't you ever suggest that again,"_

 _"I'm just trying to help you out,"_

 _"No, did you not see the chair back there? Would you like me to do that to Beast Boy?"_

 _"So, you're saying you would if there wasn't a risk of destroying something?"_

Raven blushed fiercely, thankful for her hood.

 _"Absolutely not!"_

 _"Why are you getting so defensive?"_

 _"Why are you annoying me!?"_

 _"Hehehehehe,"_

"Hey, Rae?" Interrupted Beast Boy. "You okay? You look really angry,"

Raven shook her head.

"I'm fine," She mumbled.

"This lake is really something, isn't it?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," She replied.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, smiling.

"Yeah, it is," He said, not talking about the lake.

Realizing he just basically called Raven beautiful, he mentally slapped himself in the head.

 _"There must be something in the air here,"_ Thought Beast Boy.

* * *

 **Here's chapter two! What's going on with Raven and Beast Boy, huh? Anyways, remember to R &R!**


End file.
